1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of receptacles made for carrying a plurality of returnable beverage containers. More specifically, the present invention relates to the field of plastic molded receptacles for carrying returnable beverage cans and bottles, which receptacles can be attached to the front or side of a standard shopping cart.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Containers and baskets for carrying reusable beverage containers are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,697, issued to R. E. Dickens, discloses a wire container for returnable beverage cans. The wire container is divided into a plurality of equal compartments by plurality of equally spaced divider members extending transversely between opposed sides of the frame members. This type of construction is very complex and, therefore, costly. In addition, the container disclosed by Dickens is not capable of being stacked nor is there any teaching for attaching the container to a shopping cart.
Many other wire containers are also been well known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,333,954, issued to W. P. Rocker et al, discloses a collapsible carrier for milk bottles. Again, the wire construction is very complex. U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,332, issued to W. H. Fredrick, also shows a collapsible wire container for storing various articles. U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,404, issued to T. M. McIntyre, discloses a holder for a plurality of various containers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,977, to R. H. Orter, discloses a portable cooker having two telescoping halves. Each half includes opposed handles which allow the cooker to be picked up and rotated. U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,368, issued to T. Hasebe, discloses a tablewear basket for receiving and holding spoons, forks and knives, to be washed by a tablewear washer. A wire support is shown which maintains the silverwear basket in the upright position.
The present invention concerns a stackable receptacle for holding up to twelve empty returnable cans in an upright manner so as to prevent them from spilling any remaining contents therein. Normally, the bottom of the receptacle defines twelve supports arranged in a circle for receiving the empty cans. Support for the cans would be provided in a manner somewhat akin to the glass racks in a dishwasher whereby the base of the can would be supported by three upright supports. These three upright supports or fingers are inwardly sprung to capture the base of a vertically oriented beverage container. Similarly, the top end of the can would be less than the overall height of the carrier, so that two or more of these racks could be stacked one atop the other. The invention also contemplates that the racks could be joined together by mechanical male/female interlocks, for example, a threaded coupling, to permit lifting of two or more racks or receptacles simultaneously. Also, a handle may be mounted onto the side walls of the rack or receptacle so that one or even a stack of two or more receptacles may be lifted in unison and brought to the supermarket for attachment to the standard shopping cart.